Saison 2, épisode 3
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Betty s'était laissé couler. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissée mourir, se croyant définitivement seule. Seulement, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital. Bette Porter est-elle réellement seule ?


**OH MON DIEU !** **Un ship qu'on ne lit pas d'habitude ! Vite, vite, quitter cette page ! Il le faut !**

 ** _Hum... vous sentez l'ironie, là ? Tant mieux, laissez-moi une chance ! Alors, intro !_**

 ** _J'ai_ ****_commencé The L word il y a peu. Je shippe absolument, terriblement Tibette (pour ne parler que d'elles!)! Je les aime tellement, c'est un couple magnifique, magique, parfait... seulement elles ne vivent pas que du bonheur. Je suis arrivée à l'épisode 3 de la saison 2, et la fin m'a... pétrifiée. Bette qui se suicide. Je suis restée immobile devant mon ordinateur un long moment. Puis dans mon lit, encore une petite heure. Alors, avant de regarder la suite, j'écris ce petit OS, avec Bette qui survit. J'ose espérer qu'il se passera la même chose dans la série (ou bien mon coeur se brisera encore un peu plus)..._**

 ** _(Toutes mes excuses pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographe)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _oOoOoOo_**

Bip...

Mon cœur bat.

Bip...

C'est ça que ça veut dire, ce "bip". Je me trompe ?

Bip...

Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis dans un hôpital. Et j'ai sacrément mal.

Bip...

Tina... Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? C'est elle qui m'a retrouvée ? Je ne suis pas morte...

Bip...

Ça veut dire qu'on aura une nouvelle chance ? Peut-être pas. J'ai quand même tout foutu en l'air...

Bip...

Merde, Tina, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai essayé de me suicider. C'était tellement égoïste... Tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Bip...

Vas-tu te sentir forcée de revenir ? Ce n'est pas le but. J'aimerais tant tout reprendre à zéro... oh, si tu savais.

Bip...

As-tu pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle ? Par pitié, non ! Je n'en peux plus d'être la source de tes larmes.

Bip...

J'ai besoin de te voir. Vraiment. Je vais ouvrir les yeux et je veux te voir là. S'il-te-plaît... sois là.

Bip...

Ça va faire mal, toute cette lumière autour de moi... Si tu es là, ça en vaudra la peine.

Bip...

Je commence à angoisser. Que va-t-il se passer, si tu n'es pas là ? Je t'aime, Tina. Je t'en prie, sois là. J'ai tellement besoin de toi...

Bip...

Il faut que j'ose. Je dois oser ouvrir les yeux. Tu m'aimes, tu seras là.

Bip...

Voilà, j'ouvre mes yeux.

Bip bip bip bip bip bip...

C'est comme une bouffée d'air. Celui-ci s'engouffre dans mes poumons comme la lumière dans ma vie. Mon coeur reprend son rythme habituel, quoi que un peu plus lent que d'habitude. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers la gauche, les muscles engourdis. Mon coeur rate un battement, ça s'entend même au moniteur. Tu as soudainement l'air effrayé, comme si ce petit arrêt allait me tuer.

Tu es là.

J'ai du mal à y croire... tu es là. Assise à mon chevet, les joues trempées de larmes, de la peur dans les yeux... tu es auprès de moi. Je ne trouve pas les mots mais il le faut. Je dois assurer, maintenant. Je vais assurer.

-Je...

-Chut, Bette: tu es fatiguée.

-Et désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée...

-Je sais.

-Tina...je t'aime trop ! Ne me quitte pas.

Les larmes se remettent à couler sur tes joues, tu me souris faiblement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Qu... qui m'a retrouvée ?

-Moi. J'étais encore à la maison quand tu es arrivée. Je t'ai entendue aller dans ta chambre, j'ai entendu ton petit "Tina" au bout d'un long moment, je me suis silencieusement approchée. Là, je t'ai vue. Tu t'es approchée puis es rentrée dans la piscine, tu as gardé tes vêtements... Je n'ai rien compris. Mon coeur battait au ralenti, mon cerveau tournait à peine. Je n'ai compris ce que tu faisais que quand tu es tombée en avant. Puis j'ai vite appelé les secours et j'ai été te rechercher. Je... je t'ai laissée faire. Je t'ai laissé croire que tu étais seule et je... je t'ai vue te... te suicider. Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais !

Ta voix se brise, tu te replies sur toi-même, tu trembles de tout ton être.

-Non, non, c'est moi... c'est moi.

Je t'attire contre moi, de lourds sanglots te prennent.

-Viens... viens te coucher.

Tu obéis. Tes gestes sont maladroits, un peu brusques. Ton corps se retrouve contre le mien... j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que ça n'est plus le cas. Ça ne fait "que" cinq mois, pourtant. Ta présence me réchauffe entièrement, même si ta tristesse me brise le coeur. Tu réfugies ton front au creux de ma nuque, je caresse d'une main tes cheveux, de l'autre ton bras que tu as passé autour de ma taille.

-Tout ça, c'est de ma faute... Je t'aime, Tina.

-Je...

Tu te recules légèrement, cherchant tes mots. Tes yeux se fixent dans les miens. Attendrie de ne plus y lire la colère habituelle, je te souris.

-Je suis prête, Bette... Je suis prête à te pardonner.

Le moniteur cardiaque indique immédiatement l'accélération de mon coeur, mon sourire s'étire sur tout mon visage. Tu vas me pardonner. Enfin. Mon coeur saute dans ma poitrine et tout ce que je veux, c'est te serrer fort contre moi, oublier tout ce qu'on vient de vivre pour t'aimer encore. Tu as l'air plutôt d'accord avec ce plan car tu m'embrasses du bout des lèvres avant de te coller encore plus contre moi.

La joie m'envahit quand je comprends que, ça y est, les aventures de Tina et Betty reprennent leur cours.

 ** _oOoOoOo_**

 ** _Dites-moi moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pendant ce temps-là , moi je vais regarder la suite..._**

 ** _Note d'après coup: une fois la suite regardée, je peux non seulement dire que Bette n'est pas morte, mais qu'en plus personne n'en a fait un plat. Cette scène qui ressemblait étrangement à un suicide, et bien on n'en a plus reparlé...bizarre, je trouve. Mais bon, je ne dois pas trop me plaindre. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre le retour du Tibette !_**


End file.
